Suiseiseki
Suiseiseki (翠星石 Suiseiseki, Jade Stein / Jade Stone) is the third doll of the Rozen Maiden sisters. She is the elder twin sister of Souseiseki. Appearance Suiseiseki has mismatching eyes: her right eye red, the left green. She wears a long green Victorian era dress with a white collar and black ribbon around the neck, along with a white hair accessory, similar to a bonnet with white lace like ribbons on each side of her face. Her long auburn hair is curled at the ends and her bangs sweep to the right. The dress comes down in two layers with an additional piece at the front. A black corset can be seen layered over a white blouse. In Anime Her hair is stylized into two massive curls. The coloration of her hair accessory is now white and beige. In Zurückspulen her hair is stylized into three massive curls. Personality Suiseiseki is the third Rozen Maiden doll to be created and is Souseiseki's older twin. Suiseiseki is described by Shinku as the most timid, as shown by her first impression. Besides being shy and nervous, she was very distrustful of humans. She's also shown to be mischievous, somewhat abusive, and taunting to Jun Sakurada and Hinaichigo. However, despite her attitude towards Jun, Suiseiseki actually cares a great deal for him, and her attempts to cover that up usually come in the form of more insults. In fact, she cares deeply for everyone in her life, even if she does not show it outwardly. Suiseiseki also concerns herself very much with her twin sister, Souseiseki, and was devastated when Suigintou took away her Rosa Mystica in both the manga and the anime.Tale 50Rozen Maiden Träumend - Episode 11 In Anime In Träumend, Suiseiseki stands out among the dolls in that she values her sisters' love more than the goal of becoming Alice. She is one of the dolls who opposes the Alice Game, mainly because she wants to spend more time with her younger twin Souseiseki and has no intentions of becoming Alice if it means taking her fellow sisters' Rosa Mystica.Phase 25 Suiseiseki and Jun attempt, without much success, to convince the other Rozen Maidens that the Alice Game is a meaningless endeavor. During'' Ouvertüre, Suiseiseki has a small role, seen during a fight between Souseiseki and Shinku trying to stop them fighting, and again sitting in the N-field when Suigintou emerges. Trivia * In both the manga and anime, she almost always ends her sentences with the Japanese copula "Desu" (です''Desu). In the English translation of the manga she uses "yes" at the end of her sentences instead. *She has been referred to as "Sui-no-nee-sama" (my jade sister) by Kirakishou twice.Rozen Maiden Zurückspulen - Episode 09 *Her artificial spirit, Sui Dream, is named after the popular Anna Sui perfume. *Was once depicted with a red/blue eye color combination on the color page for Phase 22. Since Souseiseki was also shown in Phase 20 with the same combination, but reversed, it could mean that Peach-Pit had changed their eye colors for a short time and then changed them back to their original red and green combination. Quotes *"If we can express our sadness in words, someone can come and try to comfort us. But there is sadness that we cannot express that we must overcome on our own. -Suiseiseki Weapons & Skills Suiseiseki, along with her twin sister, Souseiseki, are both referred as gardeners because of their abilities of communicating and tending not only to regular plants, but also to the "soul trees" of humans. She is capable of entering the Dreamworld. Suiseiseki tries to avoid participating in the Alice Game as much as possible, but she can use her watering can to make plants emerge from the ground and manipulate them.Phase 19 Her watering can could also be used to create rain in the real world by expending most, if not all, of her energy. Like Souseiseki, she is also able to use her case as a form of mobility. When inside her case she can "fly" it through the air.Phase 9 Also like Souseiseki, she can open portals to the dreamworld, but unlike Souseiseki, she requires that the person be asleep before she can open the portal. Tale 26 References & Citations Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Dolls Category:Rozen Maiden Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Ouvertüre Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Träumend Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Zurückspulen Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Rozen Maiden 0 Characters Category:Dolls